Final Fantasy Xtreme Born to Fly
by Draven Nightly
Summary: Drake the early years. These are the events that brought Drake to Garden.


Final Fantasy

X-Treme

**BORN TO FLY – THE STORY OF DRAKE**

By. Draven Nightly

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

_AN: Have you ever had one of those thoughts. A random spurt of inspiration that just hit you like a ton of bricks, but it was gone the next day. Well this isn't one of those. The idea for this hit me about 4 ½ months ago and has yet to leave. Drake's player gave the 1 page minimum back story to join the game and that was about it. It was very vague, and lacked. But the character didn't. He had life and vitality. He had dreams and ambitions, a great reflection of the man who played him. So I just got this idea for a proper back story for Drake and it never left. It has even gotten stronger as time has passed. So this one goes out to Evan "BIG" Owens. Born to fly – the story of Drake._

**WALKING IN THE SKY**

**BY DJ. ENCORE FEATURING ENGELINA**

So many people looking for happiness  
Expecting more of a brighter day  
You'd sell your soul running from loneliness  
Instead of giving yourself away

When you walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with you  
So you better learn to fly  
Before you're falling through  
Cause I'm walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with me  
Now I think I've learned to fly  
I'm happy just to be  
I'm happy just to be  
I'm happy just to be

You guide me here asking the question why  
I used to close every open door  
I'll find the sun even on cloudy skies  
I have my time and I don't need more

When you walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with you  
So you better learn to fly  
Before you're falling through  
Cause I'm walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with me  
Now I think I've learned to fly  
I'm happy just to be  
I'm happy just to be  
Cause I'm walking in the sky  
Now I think I've learned to fly

**WYVREN CLIFS, 25 YEARS AGO**

Rain fell from the skies like God himself knew of the sin that had been committed a little over nine months ago, and was trying to wash it away. Wyvern cliffs had never known such rain before. She had lived here her entire life, always in service of the dragon. Her life had been simple. She enjoyed it. She had fallen in love with a hansom Dragoon. A dragon man in the service of the Dragon. A loyal Dragoon knight.

Her foot slipped as she raced up the slope, her child clutched to her bossism for dear life.

_Roomers had spread that a dark and terrible evil was spreading through the world. One night the people of Wyvern cliffs had been summoned to a secret meeting. Once there they were greeted by a group of people all wearing robes of deep black, the hoods drawn up so far that there faces were completely hidden. One by one the citizens of Wyvern cliffs made it into the city hall._

_Once in side they had quickly been sat down and told the most horrid story. They proceeded to tell them about a sorceress from the future who was trying to control time as thus killing every one but her self and those she decides to let live. _

_They then told them that there was away to stop her. They needed to release an even more powerful sorceress from the past. A good sorceress who had been sealed away by evil people. But there was a way to release her._

_With that a strange black mist spread through the room from a jug on the podium. It immediately sought out every male in the room. They breathed it in with out noticing. They all immediately got far away looks in there eyes, than they turned there lust filled gazes on to the woman nearest to them. A little more black mist flowed from the jug and all the women got the same lust filled look on there faces. All but one that was. For some reason her body rejected the mist, or was it the little electric jolt that went through her body just as the mist entered._

"_You know now how to release her. Do it."_

_With that men and women alike fell on each other with unbridled lust. Her boy friend forced her to the ground and tore her clothes from her body with out a second's hesitation. She was powerless to stop him from raping her. That's all it was too, this disgusting perversion of love, this mass orgy of lust and passion. It was rape none the less. The act it self came to a violent end, but it did not erase the fact. Sudden comprehension dawned on his face when he realized what had just happened._

"_I am so sorry my love; I had no control over my self."_

"_Just get off of me."_

"_We need to get out of here; something terribly wrong is going on here."_

As she ran up the washed out slope her feet gave way, she turned at the last second to make sure her baby wasn't crushed in the fall. She could feel her life draining from her as she laid there catching her breath. She didn't need to look to know that her pursuers were still there, or that her blood was mixing with the mud on the ground. There was no time for this though; he would want her to keep fighting till her last breath. So she intended to do just that, if only for him and the baby.

_They had run just like she was running now. But the men in there robes had managed to turn the rest of the populace against them. So they ran. She had managed to put as much of her clothing back on as possible. But it didn't matter they were still being chased through the streets Trying to get to the dragon. But there was nothing they could do; they didn't want to hurt any of the others. That didn't matter, the brain washed people of the town wanted to hurt them._

_It didn't take long before they were over run and captured. He tried to fight, by that time the only thing that mattered to him was her life. For his crime he intended to die protecting her. He did die. He died a violent and bloody death, but not before killing a dozen of them. She was not so fortunate. They had captured her, imprisoned her with the rest of the women._

She had stopped feeling her feet along time ago. It honestly didn't matter. She could see the cave, soon she would be safe, and soon she would be with him again for all eternity.

_Nine months of hell. A lot of the women died during there pregnancy. Periodically the men in there fancy robes would come in to there cells with there jug and let the mist out. The mist would swirl around the room before finally entering the women's bodies. She had no idea why they did this, but could only guess that it was effecting the babies some how. _

_Those women who survived the full nine months had very difficult, painful, and bloody deliveries. A lot of the babies were still born, most of the others were killed almost instantly for no apparent reason, there mothers shortly followed. Her delivery had been the worst; she was not a dragon person. She was human, so when she gave berth to her half dragon person child it damn near killed her._

"_This is it! This is the child she has been waiting for!"_

_She didn't know what was going on but she knew she was dieing, and they were planning on doing something to her child. In there haste to secure her baby they had forgotten to restrain her, or kill her. There mistake._

_All at once she brought forth her one and only summon. Carbuncle flew out of the ground. With unexpected violence the little blue dog like summon tore the robed figure apart. She promptly snatched up her child and ran._

She was still running the cave loomed even closer, she was almost there. All at once there came a loud boom behind her. She found her self falling to the ground.

"You have given us quite the run, but it ends here. The child is ours, and he will help bring about the end of the world. He is dest……."

What ever he was about to say was cut short by seven feet of spear that had just went through his neck, and was the only thing holding him up at the moment. The rest of the robed men looked up in time to see a seven foot tall dragoon land heavily on the ground. As he grabbed the spear from the dead man and yanked it out his mighty tale lashed kicking up mud.

"This woman and her child are now under the protection of the lady Scarlet. You WILL not touch her!"

"You stay out of this dragon. It has nothing to do with you. Leave now and we will let you and your mother live."

The robed men were not given the opportunity to defend them selves. The dragons attack was as violent as it was quick. His spear whirled around him in beautiful deadly arches. Each swing of his dance of death killed another robed figure. The last one tried to run away. The dragon took flight, his mighty wings taking him several hundred feet into the air before he came crashing back down, splitting the man in half with his spear.

The dragon made his way back to her. One look at her told him all he needed to know. There was very little time left for her, and she was not going to live at all. However his mother wanted to see her, so she was going to take her to his mother with out delay.

"Thank you Gregory, I don't think I would have made it on my own any more."

"Keep still Lilyana, my mother wants to speak with you. So it will do me no good to bring back a corpse."

Gregory carefully picked up the dieing woman and the abomination she was holding. With a powerful leap he was air born. A few flaps of his wings latter they were at the cave.

As quickly as he could he made his way to the room his sister had been ordered to prepare for the dieing woman he now carried. He was anxious to deliver her and go back down to the village and destroy the rest of the robed men.

He rushed in to the room ready to be done with his task. He found the bed that had been made ready. He had to laugh, they had no need for beds or bedding in there true forms but that didn't stop a local carpenter and his seamstress wife from giving them there best works. So again he had to laugh as he set the dirty, bleeding almost dead woman on the bed.

Gregory had little to no use for the human race. They were fragile, ugly, and quick to turn on any thing at any given time. However he didn't mind this one human. She had been a friend when he needed one. She listened, when his mother was to busy to. She lived only to make there lives better. She did not deserve the death she was receiving.

"I am sorry Lilyana; I will count the days till I see you and Drake again. Till then may the good spirits cradle you in your eternal flight?"

Gregory left before the woman could respond. He had a task to do, and the more he thought about it the more he was going to like it. His forward momentum came to an abrupt stop as he found himself in the shadow of his mother. Gregory slowly looked up expecting to see his mother in her full majesty. Instead what he saw was her humanoid form. It was much like his own only she was smaller in height, and slim of build. The maroon gown she wore fit her womanly shape impossibly well; her red hair flowed down between her wings stopping just above her tail.

"Mother" Gregory said and immediately fell to one knee before her.

She gave him a very deep motherly look and he shot to his feet.

"How is she Gregory?" her voice was pleasant and melodic in nature, even in her true form.

"Not well, she will die soon."

"And the child?"

"If it is lucky, it will shortly follow."

The lady Scarlet did not miss her sons meaning. She knew full well that he hated humans, and more than likely viewed the half dragoon as an abomination.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it."

Gregory was shocked.

"The child is an abomination. It will not fit into any society other than the one that created it."

"We shall see. Now go and finish your task. Leslie will have started the spell by now."

With that she entered the room where her most faith full servant was dieing. The sight nearly made her lose her composer. She had never known Lilyana to complain about any thing. Never once did she cry out when ever she got hurt. To this day even she didn't know what had brought her to the Wyvern cliffs. She was going to miss her. Lilyana had been more than a servant; she was a friend and a trusted adviser.

"Lilyana, how are you doing child?"

"M'lady" Lilyana made to get up.

"Don't stress your self child."

"I am so sorry M'lady."

"There is no need to be."

Lilyana started to cry. Scarlet kneeled along side of her trying to comfort her.

"I am dieing, I know it."

A tear escaped Scarlet's eyes. She couldn't help but hurt for the woman as well. She didn't have much longer.

"What can I do child to make your passing easier?"

"There is nothing you can do my lady. I am about to join my Drake in eternal happiness. I just fear what might become of our son. They did something to him while he was still in side of me, and I know not what."

She paused to take a ragged breath. When she exhaled blood came with it.

"Those men had so much hate in them, and of all the babies he was the only one to survive. So I can only assume that they had some terrible, hate filled future in mind for him."

Another ragged breath, Scarlet wondered how many more of those she was going to be able to take until she was with the great spirits.

"I know that he will be hated his entire life for the way he looks, he doesn't need the added hate of what was done to him before he was even born. Please, please my lady, teach my son how to love and rise above the overwhelming diversity that he will face. He must become strong like his father, no stronger I am afraid. They were trying to release some one more powerful than some threat that is about to be unleashed. He must become a SeeD."

Scarlet was shocked. She of course knew about the threat that Lilyana was talking about, but some thing more power full than that was unimaginable.

"It will be done dear. What do you wish the child to be called?"

Lilyana Gryphonis looked at her son, so much like his father.

"Drake. His name is Drake Gryphonis."

Nothing more ever came from her lips again. There was no last gasp for air, or a final expulsion of air. Lilyana Gryphonis just simply died. The young Drake instantly started bawling his head off. The lady Scarlet couldn't help her self any more and cried her self. With a little wave of her hand Drake was a sleep.

Slowly Scarlet made her way to the mouth of her cave, tears freely falling down her cheeks, the baby Drake asleep in her arms. As she walked she started to disrobe. Finally Scarlet, ruler of Wyvern Cliffs stood at the mouth of her cave over looking the village, completely nude. With a mighty burst of flame The semi dragoon form of Lady Scarlet melted away and was replaced with her much more frightening real form.

The mighty red dragon tilted her head back and screamed into the night air. To those who couldn't speak the ancient toung of dragon just thought they heard a dragon bellowing in rage. To those who could this is what they heard.

"_My son, my daughter our tasks are at hand!" My son, may your spear bring those who have committed sins against us and our people to there final judgment. Set a fire in there flesh that will be unmistakable to those who are to follow, that they have chosen the wrong place to bring there evil deeds to bear."_

A pause. Than.

"_My daughter, my fair and just child, let your magic fly. Make the innocent slumber till the time is right to revive them. Let them not dream of the atrocities that have taken place here, and make them ignorant to those yet to come. Let them sleep so that we may hide them from the world for the time being."_

"_Now my children, these are my whishes. No these are my commands, and they are law. Make them so. I have a task of my own."_

And with that Scarlet was air born. If Lilyana wanted her son to be a SeeD than a SeeD he will be. Be sides it had been entirely way too long since she had spoken to Cid. As she flew away to a tiny island known as Balamb Wyvern Cliffs was purified by spear, by flame, and by magic.

**SEVEN YEARS LATTER**

Drake stood with his adopted family, his head hung low. To day was the day that they had been waiting for since before he could remember. He didn't know why he was so upset. He couldn't see the big deal either, they were going to wake up the whole town from some magical sleep that his mother had put it under. He knew it wasn't going to go well. He could feel that the entire town was going to either look at him with disgust like Gregory did, or they were going to look at him with pity like Leslie did. Mother, mother on the other hand looked at him indifferently all the time. He whished she would show some kind of emotion when she looked at him, but no It was always mind Leslie this, or pay attention to Gregory that.

Day and night all he did was train. No matter what though he never did it right. His swings were never hard enough. His aim was never accurate enough. He couldn't do normal magic, and his warrior magic sucked. Worst of all his wings were so small and week that he couldn't fly, at all.

Drake began to fidget as his mother and Leslie cast there spell. He could see various sings of the village coming to life. Earlier that morning there mother had told them that they were never to mention the Ultimecia war. A special spell had been put up so that any one who entered would temporarily forget about it as well.

Drake stretched his useless wings as he patiently waited. Gregory glared at him to keep still. It bothered him to no end that Gregory out right hated him so much. He was brutal in his training; he was certain that if it had not been for mother Gregory would not be teaching him at all. What was really scary though was when Gregory was in dragon form that was when it was most apparent that he hated Drake.

At last the spell was finished; the entire village was wide awake. The lady Scarlet decided she needed to walk amongst her people. Scarlet snatched up the young Drake and set him on her back. As one the three Dragons took flight and landed a short distance later in the center of town. When they landed the three transformed into there dragoon forms. As all ways the lady Scarlet was stunning, Leslie was a more modest and younger version of her mother, Gregory as all ways was in his dragoon armor. Leslie beckoned Drake to her side. He complied and walked along side of her, his hand in hers. Leslie was three times his age in human years, but in dragon years she was only a year older than him. So they got along well enough.

As they made there way through town every one bowed deeply to the three dragons. However every one kept giving Drake the oddest looks. Scarlet and her two children pretended not to notice, but all four were having the exact same thought.

"_I knew this would happen."_

An older dragoon separated himself from the rest of the crowd and came to stand before the three dragons, and Drake. He looked up briefly at Scarlet and bowed deeply.

"Ah, the lady Scarlet, and honored offspring. It has been entirely way to long since we last met."

Scarlet returned the bow, and with a sharp glare so did Gregory, Leslie, and Drake.

"Indeed Stanley, it has been entirely way too long."

Scarlet had to send an extra glare Gregory's way when she heard him make a snide remark to the extent of it not being long enough.

"How goes every thing M'lady? I see you have a new young one."

Scarlet was taken aback by the mans blunt question.

"Every thing goes well, but I have no new offspring."

Inwardly Scarlet cringed. He had been talking about Drake. This was going to get much worst.

"Ah than he must be the honored sons first born. Spiting Image of his father."

Scarlet quickly put a silence spell on Gregory before he could make a rude remark. Gregory was pissed too at not being able to reply.

"No he is not Gregory's child either."

Scarlet was starting to share her sons' anger as the old lunatic continued unabashedly.

"The honored daughters perhaps?"

Leslie turned eleven shades of red, which was a very impressive feat for a ruby dragon.

"No Stanley he belongs to none of us."

She watched as Drake ran off in tears, she would have to deal with him latter. With a nod Leslie took off after him.

"Odd looking dragoon that one, did you see his useless wings?"

A murmur went up from the crowd.

Scarlet had a feeling that she should just knock out Gregory now and save her self the sarcasm that would come latter. She also toyed with the idea of killing Stanley. She didn't need any more difficulties raising Drake. Lilyana had been right, Drake was filled with so much anger and hate that it hurt her to look at him some times.

Drake ran as fast as his half dragoon feet would carry him. He didn't notice the twigs that caught and tore at him and his cloths. He did not notice the branches that snapped him in the face. Every thing was a blur through his teary eyes. As fast as he could he made his way up to the cave. Quickly he tore off his formal out fit. He hated it, he hated being in it, he hated what it represented. What's more he hated that he had been right. The towns' folk hated him. They could see straight through and see that he was nothing more than a half breed, an abomination.

As quickly as he could he got in to his training gear and ran for the top of the massive cave. He would fly if it killed him. He wanted to fly, he needed to fly, he desperately desired to fly, and he must fly. The sky was freedom and purity. It was bliss given form. The sky hated no one brave enough to venture forth in to it.

Drake climbed higher and higher till his arms and legs burned from the exertion. The air around him quickly turned cold as he climbed further still. Loose chunks of stone came free under his boots. Drake fell a few times, giving himself a few nasty scrapes and bruises. He would not be stopped though. Finally he saw what he was looking for. The tiny bluff that over looked the ocean. As quickly as he could he made his way to the bluff.

"_This, this is where I will make my stand. I will learn to fly. Than every one will love me and if they don't than I can leave."_

Drake took a few deep breaths. He stretched his tiny wings for all there worth and gave them a few flaps. Taking a few steps back Drake felt he was as ready as he was ever going to be. As quickly as he could he ran at the edge of the bluff. For a few fleeting seconds he was free. For a brief instant he was flying. The sky welcomed him with open arms. Than the horrid reality hit him. He was not flying, he was falling, and the ground was a long ways down.

From too far away to do any thing Leslie watched helplessly as Drakes' body made impact with the ground below. As Drakes body continued to tumble end over end down the mountain she did the only thing she could think to do. She screamed.

**A FEW HOURS LATTER**

Scarlet stood over the broken body of her adopted son. The fall had broken his legs, one arm, and his tail. It also had torn one of his wings right off; the other was so badly torn and broken she had no choice but to cut it off her self.

Drake would never fly on his own.

Some where deep down, she had always known that. She had known that both physically and metaphorically that it would be impossible for him to fly on his own. She looked at this as a blessing in disguise. Now that it was indeed impossible for him to fly maybe now she could teach him to be truly strong, and leave his hate behind.

The lady Scarlet moved the hem of her dress slightly to the side and removed two scales from the soft curve of her thigh. She than care fully removed the covers from Drake and made two incisions, one on each thigh of the young Drake.

"What are you doing mother?"

Scarlet spun around to see her children standing in the door way.

"I am trying to save the life of this child. I promised his mother that I would raise him to be strong, and to love. I have failed in both."

Leslie came up to her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have not failed, it will just take time."

Gregory snorted.

"Just let the little bastard die. He obviously wants to."

Gregory never saw what hit him. He just found himself on the ground, blood running from his cut lip, his mother towering over him with a clenched fist.

"How dare you profane the memories of Lilyana, and Drake like that? You who were held by Lilyana when you fell the first time you tried to fly. You who was taught how to fight with honor and dignity by Drake. And this is how you repay there kindness, by hating there son the most."

Scarlet walked back over to the sleeping Drake. With care she inserted one scale into Drakes leg, and then the other. She closed both cuts and looked at her children again.

"I promised he would be strong, I promised he will love instead of hate. So I will start to love him like he was one of my own, and by the great spirits of the sky you will start to love him like a brother. You were Drakes greatest student. You owe it to him to make his son in to the best Dragoon knight he can be."

With out prompting Leslie bent over and removed two scales from her calf. Slowly she made two cuts into Drakes calves and placed a scale into each.

"In honor and memory of Drake and Lily, I will teach you to love."

Scarlet and Leslie watched Gregory pick him self off the ground and move next to Drake. They watched as his emotions fought with one another. Gregory ripped two scales off his bicep, and two off his fore arm. He than violently shoved one into each of Drakes biceps, and fore arms.

"By my honor I will teach you how to fight like Drake taught me how to fight."

**TIME PASSES**

Gregory watched as Drake went through his forms. He had to work really hard to keep his face neutral. The truth was he couldn't be more proud of Drake. Since his recovery he had improved far beyond any thing ever imaginable.

Drake had been unconscious for several long weeks while his body healed, and reconfigured itself to accommodate his now magically enhanced limbs. They had taken turns watching over Drakes sleeping form. Scarlet and Leslie had spent there times with Drake reading him books of poetry and knowledge. Gregory had spent his time with Drake talking about his parents. None of them knew if he was able to hear them or not, but it was a start.

However he had not been prepared for the day that Drake woke up. Gregory had been dozing in a chair when he had heard a sudden gasp come from the bed. He remembered that he had stood up and made his way over to Drake and looked at him. He also remembered his heart melting ever so slightly at the sight of Drakes almost tear filled eyes. He also remembered there words.

"So you are finally awake."

Drake had looked around in disbelief.

"I'm alive?"

"Yes Drake you are alive."

Drake had started to cry. Gregory didn't know what to do so he had sat next to Drake and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying Drake, don't you want to live?"

"No."

"Why not Drake?"

"No body wants me. Mom doesn't, Leslie doesn't, you don't, and even the sky won't have me."

"That is completely untrue Drake. Mother loves you, Leslie loves you too. Even I love you Drake. As for the sky, well it just isn't your time to fly yet."

Drake had been looking at Gregory in disbelief the whole time, but he hung his head and appeared to give it some thought. All at once his head shot up.

"I can't feel my wings."

Gregory didn't want to be the one to tell Drake about his wings, But he was the one that was here now.

"Your wings were torn off in your fall, I'm sorry Drake."

Drake had looked at him in total disbelief before he finally broke down crying into his shoulder. Gregory was so lost; he had never thought he would have feelings for Drake. But as the young dragoon sat there crying his eyes out into his shoulder he suddenly felt like crying himself.

"I will never fly."

Gregory held Drake at arms length and looked him dead in the face.

"No Drake, you will never fly on your own. However there is away for you to one day fly, and I will show you the way. It will be up to you to follow it. Now I think you need to rest, for as soon as you are able too train again, I am going to start training you how to be a real Dragoon knight."

Gregory turned around and left Drake to sleep. Grabing the torch by the door Gregory made to leave, but he had one more question for Drake.

"Drake, why did you jump off the cliff?"

"I wanted to be free and strong, just like my big brother."

Gregory was at a loss for words as he shut the door. Almost in a stupor Gregory made his way to where he and Drake trained. It was a massive chamber deep with in the cave. As he stood in the center of it Gregory took notice that the ceiling was exceedingly high.

As he sat there looking at the ceiling he decided that it wasn't high enough. Right than and there he made a vow that he would teach Drake how to fly. He knew that Drake would need help to achieve the actual act of flying. However with the right team mates and friends, Drake would learn how to fly in a metaphorical sense. And that type of flight would take Drake to a level of strength, and freedom that he would never be able to imagine.

Gregory brought himself back to the present as Drake finished his forms. Once again Gregory found it really hard to keep face neutral. He had to work harder to find the words to tell Drake he needed to work harder at it. The truth was that he had become a natural. Almost over night Drakes spear had become an extension of his body.

"Your forms have improved Drake, but they still lack finesse. Tomorrow we will work on your aim; it is still not good enough. Now go clean up. Leslie is waiting for you."

Drake hung his head, but he did as he was told and put his spear in the rack by the wall and left the practice area. When he was sure that Drake was well out of sight Gregory walked over to the target board and looked at the marks left on it from Drakes spear. This time he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"There is very little left I can teach your son Drake. He will be a better dragoon than either of us."

From behind him some stones crunched. Gregory spun around to see his mother.

"I think there is a few things left you could teach him."

"Like what mother, he has surpassed me."

The lady scarlet thought about this for a second.

"You need to teach him to land better, he is tearing through his boots to fast. Also I have learned some terrible news."

Gregory was taken aback.

"What kind of news?"

"The identity of the sorceress that the robbed men were trying to bring back. It is worst than we could have ever imagined."

"How so?"

A man Gregory had never seen before stepped from the door way behind the lady Scarlet. Scarlet bowed deeply before the man and turned back to her son. Gregory was momentarily confused. The man probably stood six and half feet tall, had spiky silver hair with really long bangs, and wore a long navy blue trench coat. The most striking thing about the man was his lightning bolt tattoo under his left eye. Than the mans power hit him like a sledge hammer. With sudden realization Gregory realized he was looking at the human form of the thunder god, Odin. Gregory went to his knee so fast he didn't even realize he had done it.

"My lord Odin, I didn't recognize you."

"It is quiet all right Gregory."

Gregory got to his feet.

"To what do we owe this extreme honor, my lord Odin?"

Odin looked at the lady Scarlet.

"Is he always this formal, all bows and formal names?"

"Forgive him Eric; he is just unused to being in the presence of one such as your self."

Odin scowled at her.

"And you can stop being so formal too Scarlet. If we took our time with etiquette, formalities, and titles we will have run out of time and this would have been all for nothing. So please both of you talk to me like a normal person, treat me like a normal person, and please use my human name, Eric."

"As you wish." They both said bowing at the hip.

Eric threw his hands up.

"Oh I hate you both."

Gregory gave a snort of laughter.

"I never expected a god to be like this mother."

"He is an odd one Gregory; you'll just have to get over it."

Gregory straightened and looked Eric right in the face.

"So, Eric, what is the news you bring us?"

Eric Masters didn't like playing the games with the populace of Gaia the way some of his other children did. Some times it was necessary though. He had known what the sorceress had been up to. It was just unfortunate that she had chosen to start mobilizing just before the Ultimicia wars had broken out. It had also taken them all by surprise the way she had decided to start her come back. He couldn't claim to know exactly what the bitch was up to so he had interfered where he could.

Eric didn't know weather to consider himself lucky or not that only five of her children survived. Three of them he hoped he had neutralized, the other two were wild cards. The one little girl he had set on a path that he hoped would lead her to his chosen, a child he had put a hand into creating. It hadn't taken much; the poor girl was going to have nearly as hard of a life as young Drake, and his chosen child. The fifth child was a mystery, he could not be located.

"Eric?"

Eric Masters suddenly came back to the dragons.

"Ah yes, the news…"

Eric reached in to his coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. A nasty habit he knew, but it wasn't like the damn things would kill him. He took his time to light the thing with his finger before he started.

"Well, I now know for sure that of the children created Drake is one of five."

Scarlet and Gregory looked at each other but kept quiet and let Eric continue.

"Be sides Drake there were a set of twins born to an unfortunate Black Mage, they have been separated. There was also a half Kitsune born, and I fear for this child."

"Why is that?"

"You think Drake has it bad with his personal persecutions here on your tiny little Island? This poor girl, Shyri is her name if you care to know, is lost in a world that hates her. She has no parents, they are both dead. Every where she turns she is hated, scorned, mocked, beaten, or molested in some way shape or form."

"That poor child."

"Hope fully she will receive the help I am sending her."

"What do you mean?" This from Gregory.

"I will come to that. The final child I out right can not find. This child frightens me."

"How so."

"I can't find him. If I am correct this child is the direct descendant of the sorceress her self."

"You mean her own son."

"Yes."

Gregory couldn't help it any more.

"Who is this sorceress any way that she is going through all this trouble to make these evil children?"

Eric got this really agitated look on his face, like he really didn't want to say.

"Xiedie."

"Lord Odin." Scarlet said with a gasp.

Gregory was confused.

"Who is she that I have not heard of her?"

Eric sighed and lit another cigarette before he went on.

"I was not always a god. I was a man once, a great red mage. In life I fell madly in love with a sorceress named Xiedie. Every one warned me about her, told me she was a bad person. I didn't listen. Like any youth I did what my heart told me to do and not what my head told me to do."

Gregory was in shocked silence.

"I returned one day from a mission that my king had sent me on to find that Xiedie had massacred our entire kingdom. It was at this time I found out that she was a necromancer as well. She was to be executed. I begged for her life. In exchange for her life I was sentenced to live the rest of my life in servitude to a tyrant king."

Eric got a far away look in his eyes before he went on.

"I can still remember the day that I was forced to kill my master. I had simply had too much of his tyranny. I died in that fight, but not before him. As he died he cursed me. When I died I immediately became an avatar of thunder. I will not bore you with details but I eventually became the god of all Avatars. It was about this time that Xiedie came back and sought her revenge on me for doing her wrong supposedly.

The battle was near catastrophic. I confronted my once wife in open war fare, but I could not bring my self to kill her. So I sealed her away for all eternity. Now it would seem that eternity doesn't mean forever any more."

Scarlet and Gregory could not believe the story they had just heard. Of course Scarlet had been alive during that time, she remembered the final battle well. She never new the truth of the matter though.

"What is it you want us to do Eric?" Scarlet asked.

"I am on my way to offer my services to Squall Leonheart as a teacher. He is about to open the newly rebuilt Balamb garden. In three years I want you to bring Drake to the school. By that time every thing should be ready. I want you to stop teaching Drake that he shouldn't hate; instead I want you to teach him how to use his hate constructively. Keep driving in to him the virtues of heroism, and kindness. I will need him to be able to tolerate almost any thing."

Scarlet bobbed her head in a short bow.

"Is there any thing else you wish of us?"

Eric thought about this for a few minutes.

"No I have to get going. There is a young Kitsune girl some where that I need to point in the direction of home. I just hope it is enough for both of them."

Scarlet and Gregory looked at the thunder god in open curiosity.

"What was that Eric?"

"What? Oh umm, well you see the child I created to be our "Champion" so to speak. He is a little unstable. So I'm directing the Kitsune girl to him, and hopefully they will be able to help each other."

Again the dragons gave the god a funny look.

"What do you mean by help each other?"

"Just that. It would seam that of the ones left she is taking strides to manipulate them as they are growing. I have shielded them as I can. Even though I have done this, events are still happening that I can't stop unless I directly interfere. I have interfered too much as is. I just couldn't bear to see this poor girl suffer any more. Also if this "Champion" doesn't get some kind of out side help, he will be destroyed before he has a chance to lead any one against Xiedie. Xiedie herself is trying to destroy him, weather she knows she is doing so or not."

Eric bowed to the dragons.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a child to save. Hopefully."

Scarlet walked with the thunder god as they left the cave, she had questions that had yet to be answered.

"Is it necessary to bring these children into this fight?"

"Unfortunately it is. I have no say in this at all; it is something that just has to be done."

"But why?"

Eric didn't answer, and by the time they reached the cave entrance Scarlet was wondering if he would at all.

"I ain't going to lie to you Scarlet, there are a lot of things going on that I don't know about. You asked me why I am using these children. The answer is simple. She created these kids for some reason. Too many have not survived. For some reason these five children have survived. She needs them for some reason. I have gone to great lengths to save these children. Unlike my former wife I am not going to directly interfere with there lives."

Scarlet just looked at Eric.

"Than why are you here if you don't want to interfere in there lives?"

Scarlet watched as the thunder god fidgeted.

"I don't know. I just want these kids to grow up right. I want them to know the values of life. I want them to cherish there friends and families. I want them to enjoy there basic right to live."

Eric paced the cave entrance a few times.

"I hate this as much as you do that these children have to be used to fight my dirty little battle. But this war to come will cross all lands, no ones heroes will be able to stand up to her. These children are damned to fight, be it by there appearance, there power, or some other unknown factor. These children will be in this war, weather we like it or not. However I am leaving the decision to actually fight in the war up to them. My champion will not be so lucky."

Scarlet once again found herself looking at Eric in a funny way.

Eric finally stopped pacing long enough to look Scarlet in the face.

"I have to get going. There is work to be done, and I fear too little time left to do it."

Eric gave a deep bow and disappeared in a flash of light. Scarlet turned back to her cave. She had a lot of work to do, and still really didn't know why. For sure she would do what the thunder god wants, but there was still the question of why. She decided that the why didn't matter. She knew what she needed to do. The hardest part would be teaching Drake patience.

**3 YEARS LATTER**

Drake watched as the raising sun crested the horizon. It was a breath taking sight, and should have left him in awe. To Drake it would be the last sun rise he saw from these cliffs for a long time. His mother had told him about a month ago that he was being sent off to train at a place called Garden on some little island called Balamb.

Drake didn't want to go he loved it here, he really did. Every day after he got done with his training and studies he would go down to the village and help Stanley in his shop.

Mother had made him do it at first. However he quickly learned how to cope with the lunatic the job had been fun. How ever he had been getting into more and more fights with locals. They hated him, they hated the way he looked, they hated the fact he was taken in by the dragon, and they just hated him. So he fought back. Who were they to deny him the right to live?

"What are you thinking about Drake?"

Drake turned a little so he could see his sister better.

"I was just thinking about the village."

Leslie walked up behind her younger brother. He was so grown for being only ten, but he had a lot left to learn. He hadn't quite learned how to deal with his anger yet.

"And?"

"I was just thinking who are they to deny me my right to live?"

"They just do not understand you, and like humans will, they don't want to even try."

Drake finally did turn towards Leslie.

"Why must I be different, why can I not be like every one else and live peacefully. Why must I have this deep hatred, and these special abilities?"

Leslie pulled Drake to her.

"You are special because your parents were special. You have special abilities because we, your family, love you so much. Your hate, is because you can not stand to see people wronged."

The last statement had been a lie. Leslie couldn't claim to know why he had so much hate. But maybe her lie would be the key to help Drake bring it under control, and then become the champion that Mother and Gregory want him to be. She didn't under stand why he was to be this champion, only that he had to be. If she had her way, Drake would stay here and be hers forever.

"Once you realize that all life if special, you will realize that you have these abilities so that you can bring justice to those who would deny others there right to live."

Drake started to cry into his sister's shoulder.

"Who knows Drake this maybe just what you need to learn how to fly."

Leslie turned Drake back towards the world that awaited him.

"Look Drake. There are so many people looking for happiness, expecting more of a brighter day. I know you Drake you would sell your soul running from your loneliness, instead of giving your self away for the greater good. But some day you'll learn to fly, and when you do heaven will be holding hands with you. You will meet people that will help you walk in the sky. So you better learn to fly so when that happens you're not falling through and letting those people down.

We are going to guide you there asking the question why. At first you will try to close every open door of opportunity. But I know you Drake; you'll find the sun even on cloudy days. I've had my time with you, to get to know you, and love you for the man you will be. I don't need any more. I want you to always remember that we love you, that I will always love you."

Drake turned back to Leslie still crying. They found themselves holding each other. They were too young to know what love was, or to even know that if they were to love each other further it wouldn't be tolerated. One of them would end up hurt eventually or maybe not. Time changes people, but right now they just held each other not caring. Neither did Scarlet who had heard the exchange between her daughter, and her adopted son. She just stood there and watched her two children have a tear filled fair well.

**BALAMB GARDEN, BALAMB**

Squall Leonheart watched the horizon intently. He didn't know why Eric had told him to come up here and wait, he just knew that when Eric said something he tended to be right. It had three years since he took over the running of Garden from Cid, and he had hired Eric Masters on immediately as a teacher. The mans knowledge seamed infinite, and was only matched by his patience.

Something Squall still lacked. He was learning though, through trial and error he was learning. What could on expect though from a man who ran not only Balamb Garden, but the entirety of the SeeD conglomerate. A man who had also just recently become a father as well. Squall smiled and opened up hid pocket watch that had a picture of his wife and new born daughter on the opposite face.

All at once three shadows fell upon Squall forcing him to look up from where he stood on the third floor observation deck. The creatures were dragons, ruby dragons at that. Squall made a hasty grab for his Gunblade only to remember that he didn't carry it with him all the time any more. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head Squall saw Eric was standing next to him looking at the dragons.

"Eric we're under attack! We need to warn the students and faculty!"

Eric gave him a patient stare.

"Just watch Squall."

The two men watched as the dragons continued to circle and descend. The largest one came to a landing first, with a bright flash of fire and smoke it transformed into a roughly human shape of a man in armor. Eric quickly pointed to himself while Squall was distracted and shook his head, telling the dragons not to reveal his secret.

"Head master Leonheart, Mr. Masters, allow me to introduce the Lady Scarlet and her daughter, my sister, Leslie." Gregory said with a bow to first he humans and then his mother.

The first dragon to land of those two transformed into an elegantly dressed teenage girl. Curtsying to Squall and Eric she stepped aside as the last dragon landed. Before this transformed though another dragon in human form jumped off its back and ran to the girl. This one looked weird though, he didn't look human, and neither did he look dragon. Finally the last dragon transformed. She was more beautiful than any thing Squall had ever seen.

"Lady Scarlet, My name is Squall Leonheart" Squall said bowing deeply.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden."

"It is a pleasure to be here Head master Leonheart." Scarlet said giving a deep curtsy.

"You have met my son Gregory, and my daughter Leslie. The little one by Leslie is Drake."

It didn't take long for the pleasantries to be done and every one to get inside. Squall was unsure of himself, he had never had guess of such importance in his office before. It also didn't take long for them to get to business either. It started when Eric offered to give Leslie and Drake a tour of the school. From there Gregory and Scarlet proceeded to tell Squall every thing they thought he needed to know about Drake.

Drake and Leslie were enjoying there tour of the school. They both did there best to ignore the stares they were getting, but it was really starting to get to Drake. His attention was caught though by the sight of two obviously happy people walking towards them with a child between them. The man was tall, lean and had blond hair with a facial tattoo. She was smaller than him and had brown hair. The child between them was in a bright pink skirt and a white blouse. He blond hair was pulled back into pig tails.

As they approached they stopped in front of them.

"How's it going Eric?"

"It is going fine Zell, and your selves?"

"I am showing a new student around."

"Oh really, where?"

Zell and his family looked right at Leslie and Drake. Instead of getting really odd looks on there faces, the entire family gave even wider and warmer smiles than they had Eric.

"Zell may I introduce you to our newest student, Drake and his sister Leslie. Drake this is instructors Zell and Sally Dincht."

Before she could be introduced the girl spoke.

"Daddy look, they have horns and tails." The girl said in open awe.

"Zella Maria Dincht, you shouldn't be so rude." Sally admonished her daughter.

"I wasn't trying to be rude; I just thought they looked cool." The girl replied hurt.

The fact the girl was in bright pink, or the fact she was so blunt that had Drake in awe. What got Drake was that she was not afraid of him. She didn't care what he looked like.

"Drake, Zell will be your unarmed combat teacher, and Sally will be your computer teacher."

Drake gave Eric Masters a really funny look.

"What is a computer?"

Eric and the Dinchts couldn't help but laugh.

Mean while back in the Head masters office Squall Leonheart knew that he was about to have a really hard time.

**10 YEARS LATER**

It had been ten years since he had come to Garden. The first few years had been hell. There hadn't been a day that Drake hadn't gotten into at least one fight every day. His own room mate had even started in on the fights. However it had not been to help Drake, but to hurt him as well. He had been jealous of Drakes natural abilities, of his intelligence.

He wasn't alone though, Zella Dincht had come to his aid almost immediately. It didn't take long for them to become good friends. Drake and "Z" soon found themselves in a team. From the out set there team was frowned upon by the other teams. Most teams consisted of three members, some times four. There has even been a recorded instance of six member teams. However Drake and "Z" were just two, and they managed to out do every other team in there class. There team was also frowned upon because of who they were. Drake Gryphonis the half dragon and Zella "Z" Dincht the hyper active daughter of one of the heroes.

There outstanding performance in every thing they did lead them to get special errands. This just meant that they were allowed to take a Garden vehicle and drive into Balamb to get random things for the school.

It was on one of these missions that they received a distress call from Garden. Apparently a guy had walked right up to the front gates man and had beaten him up. This lead to network security to come out and try to neutralize him. Soon transmissions were being sent that the guy had taken out network security, and was now taking out students. By the time they came pealing into the front lawn the ground was covered with the student body, both intermediates and upper classmen.

They watched as the guy took the fight to Instructors Irvine and Selphie Kinease, as well as instructor Quistis Terpe. Drake and "Z" were about to help when Head master Leonheart himself came out, followed closely by Eric Masters.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Mr. Masters demanded.

With out saying a word the young man had put his Gunblade away and waded through the unconscious, and bleeding till he found the gates man. Bring the man with him he made his way to the two men that waited.

"I came to your school to learn. Instead I get turned aside and attacked."

The youth shoved the gates men at Squall.

"This still doses not excuse the fact that you have neutralized my entire student body, and three of my faculty."

The youth looked around the front lawn as if seeing it for the first time. He pointed right at Drake and "Z" when he saw them.

"Those two are still standing."

Squall looked in there direction.

"It looks like you need more training if you left two of them standing. They could've snuck up behind you and taken you out while you were standing here talking to me."

The youth looked back at them. It was hard to tell if he was glaring or just staring at them. There was a wicked glint off his goggles though as he raised a hand at them. All at once Drake and "Z" found them selves unable to move.

"And while you bound them, I could've attacked also."

The youth gave a tired sigh and approached the two men. What ever was said no one could hear it. The whispered words were short and heated.

When they parted though both the youth and Head master Leonheart had there gun blade's drawn. The fight was fast and over before it started. With a loud clang the youths Gunblade stuck in the ground right in front of Drake.

There was no expression on the youths face as he stared down the length of Lionheart, listening to every word that was leaving the Head masters mouth. The youth nodded once and started making his way to Drake. They looked each other in the eye, or at least Drake hoped he was being looked in the eye, as he yanked his Gunblade out of the ground. With out looking back once the youth started back towards the head master. Half way there he lifted his hand ever so slightly to the side and snapped his fingers. Drake and "Z" suddenly found them selves able to move again.

Silently they watched the youth follow Head master Leonheart into Garden.

"What in the hell was that all about?" "Z" asked as she started helping people to there feet.

Drake picked up a young girl that needed Dr. Greene's attention as he spoke.

"I really don't know. That guy was pretty freaky though."

"Z" helped another student to there feet.

"No doubt. Look at this, the entire school taken out by one guy. Oh is there gonna be hell to pay."

Drake extended a hand to his former room mate. Jon Obliskey looked at Drakes extended hand and just batted it away. Drake watched as he slowly got to his feet still hunched over. Drake took it upon himself to kick Jon squarely in the ass sending him sprawling again. He didn't have time for this that was for sure. There were plenty of others that wanted his help.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATTER**

Drake was sitting around his room cleaning when all the sudden the door to his room opened.

"Damn it "Z" don't you ever knock?"

When there was no answer Drake went out into the living area. He was not expecting what he found. Instead of a bright smile, blond hair, and big blue eyes. He found the youth from earlier that day. For a few moments they just stared at each other, neither one making a move. The silence became too thick for Drake.

"So the entire student body huh?"

"All but two from what I am to understand."

There was no malice in his voice. Drake found it disturbing how calm the youth was.

"And three teachers."

"It makes me wonder if I came to the right place."

Drake couldn't help but think he was being weighed and measured by those haunting black lenses that had yet to move from Drakes face.

"I'm Drake by the way. Drake Gryphonis." Drake said extending his hand to the youth.

The goggles finally moved down to look at the extended hand.

"I'm tired." The youth said tossing a well used set of saddle bags over his shoulder. Walking past Drake he entered the empty room, locking the door behind him.

Drake just looked at the closed door and shook his head.

"Yeah this is going to be fun. Whole bunches of it even."

**THE MORNING AFTER**

"I'm telling you "Z" there is something seriously wrong with that guy." Drake said as he went through his forms.

"How so?" "Z" responded going through her set of forms.

"He hardly talks. You can't tell where he is looking. He moves like some one who has killed his entire life, and is looking for a reason to kill again."

"Z" thought about this as she went through a set of flips.

"I don't know Drake I think he is really hot."

Drake stopped the form he was doing.

"Really hot? Your out of your mind do you know that."

Drake was going to say more but his ears caught the sound of rushing feet. A lot of rushing feet. He didn't have to wonder who was coming. From all around them the various students who had been beaten up emerged from the bushes and trees. Drake wasn't surprised to see Jon and the rest of his team at the front of the pack.

"Do you want to know what I find funny freak? Is that this guy shows up out of the blue, beats the crap out of every one but you two. Than he becomes your room mate. That's what I find funny."

Drake looked Jon right in the face, his tail lashing out behind him.

"We were out on an errand for Head master Leonheart. As far as him being my room mate, I had nothing to do with that. Like you he won't even talk to me."

Drake became aware of movement and shuffling behind Jon.

"That is because I was tired and had no need to speak to you."

Jon turned around to find that every one behind him was once again on the ground the youth standing in there place. Showing no concern for the number of people still surrounding them, the youth walked up to Drake.

"Now I do, Drake Gryphonis I have been assigned to your team."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He watched as the youth walked right up to him and reached into his pouch of holding.

"I think we need to have a proper introduction, but in a less crowded area." The youth said in a tone only just high enough for Drake to hear.

"Here put these on."

Drake found himself holding two sets of night vision goggles.

"Look guys, Drake and "Z" have collected another freak." Jon said very loudly.

"Heh, should we call them team extremely freaky."

The youth turned back to the crowd.

"What's the matter hick? Jealous that my tattoos are better than yours?"

The student that had challenged him ran forward. He was known as "Big" John, and he lead team John. However he didn't see what hit him. He just found him self on his back looking up at the youth. The crowd watched as he than produced a remote control of some kind.

"I hope you guys aren't afraid of the dark, the light hurts my eyes."

With that the youth pressed a button on the remote and the lights in the training center went out. Drake immediately put the night visions on grabbed "Z" and ran for the entrance. As he passed the youth he noticed that he had removed his goggles. Drake stopped, the guys eyes were glowing as he weaved between the people knocking them senseless.

Drake didn't ask, he didn't have time. He knew that the emergency lights would come on in four minutes or less. By the time he got to the entrance the youth was already there working on a control box.

"Take your night visions off or you will get hurt."

With out further warning the youth turned the lights back on. Drake watched as the youth got this extremely pained look on his face till he put his goggles back on.

"So you said there was some place we could go?"

Drake looked at the youth again as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah this way." Drake said turning to leave.

"You can put me down now Drake, I can walk." "Z" said hitting Drakes back.

Drake popped his shoulder up suddenly dropping "Z" right in front of the youth.

"Ouch, that hurt you ass hole. Owie."

"Z" looked up to see the youth looking down at her in the most profound way.

"What?"

The youth just shook his head and kept walking.

There walk lead them to the quad. There were people there, there always was. However there were far less than what was in the training center at the moment. Drake and the youth sat at a table across from each other eye balling one another. As they sat there, "Z came skipping back loaded down with food and drinks. She set a small tray in front of Drake that was loaded down with Asian food of some kind, and a similar one was put in front of the youth. The remaining tray was twice as large as theirs and was loaded with hotdogs. "Z" didn't wait for the others, she just dove right in. Drake on the other hand wanted to get business out of the way.

"Well as I stated last night, I am Drake Gryphonis. This human trash compactor here is my friend and team mate Zella "Z" Dincht."

Drake and "Z" waited to finally learn the new comer's name.

"Xavier Lofbrah."

Drake heaved a sigh of relief, he really thought he was going to have to call him "Hey you".

"I got nothing interesting to say Xavier in the ways of greeting. Welcome to the school, welcome to the team."

Xavier finally showed interest in the conversation.

"Why are there only the two of you in this team? Every other team has three or four members."

"Z" answered the question before Drake could even speak.

"I'm too hyper, and Drake is too green. No one wants to team up with us. That's why the Johns call us Team extremely freaky. Were freaks and proud of it."

Xavier shrugged finally picking up some chop sticks in front of him.

"You aren't freaks. As far as I can tell you are the two most normal people here. The only things that set you apart from the rest is that you are indeed hyper, ware too much pink, and are the daughter of a living legend. Though you have done quite well in not using the last part to your advantage. As for Drake, the only thing that makes him freaky is that he is almost seven feet tall, and a half Dragoon. Let me guess, you hail from the Wyvern cliffs?"

Drake lifted an eyebrow, picking up his own chop sticks in the process.

"You're good."

"I haven't started. I think the other teams are both jealous and intimidated by your success as a two man team. I for one actually think I could grow to like the first part of the team name."

Drake and "Z" both gave Xavier a funny look.

"Team extreme. I like it."

They both nodded as if it made sense.

"So "X" tell us about your self."

Xavier gave "Z" the most profound look one could imagine.

"X?"

Drake waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't even try. She more than likely will not call you any thing other than "X"."

Xavier shrugged.

"What ever."

"We are waiting to hear your story Xavier."

"What makes you think I want to tell it?"

"Z" looked Xavier dead in the face and batted her eye lashes.

"Cause you can't resist my uber sexy charisma, and want to spill your inner most secrets to me."

Drake smacked his forehead and groaned.

"If only I was ten minutes younger. Ask me again in ten minutes."

Drake didn't know what to laugh at more. The shocked expression on "Z's" face, or that Xavier had so easily burned her with out even breaking his straight faced look.

Eventually they did get Xavier's story out of him. "Z" drank it in like a person dieing of thirst. Drake knew though that he wasn't telling every thing. He knew though that he would eventually hear the whole thing. He knew though that his time as the leader of the group was going to come to a short end, and he didn't care. Xavier seemed like a natural leader. Besides he was right, the name Team extreme was growing on him.

**FIVE YEARS LATTER**

Drake had been right on all fronts. Xavier did indeed become the leader of the team, and he had learned the rest of his back story. It didn't take long for him to realize that Xavier talked in his sleep. The status as the number one team had also sky rocketed. There most recent mission had involved policing a heard of juvenile ruby dragons. Drake had found himself the key person during the mission, and was walking about feeling ten feet tall. Nothing could compare to the feeling he had right now though.

The alarm went off and Drake launched out of bed and right into the shower. Today he turned twenty five. Today Leslie was going to come and visit. He had not seen his family in nearly seven years. Drake made sure his SeeD uniform was crisp and clean. He washed and rewashed his hair. Every scale glowed they had been cleaned so completely.

Time passed slowly as he waited at the front gate for Leslie. Eventually off in the distance he could make out a young woman making her way up the main walk way. At first Drake didn't recognize her, but as she got closer there was no mistaking the lovely young Dragoon woman that stood before him to be his sister. Drake had to admit that Leslie had matured quite nicely in the last fifteen years. There was no denying the breath taking woman Leslie had become. Drake took one of Leslie's delicate hands in his and dropped to a knee in the formal greeting. When Drake finally got back to his feet he found himself in a tight hug.

"Drake it has been to long."

Drake returned his sisters hug.

"Entirely way to long my sister."

Leslie gave a short laugh and playfully hit Drake on the chest.

"We are siblings along ways away from our royal court. Such formalities are not necessary."

Drake bowed deeply, a wicked grin on his face.

"As you wish honored daughter."

Leslie crossed her arms and looked away as if she were offended.

"Oh I hate you."

"No you don't other wise you would have not come all this way to visit me. I suppose you have strict instruction to make sure I am keeping my self inline. Keeping up with my training and studies."

"No, not really. Mother and Gregory both know that you are doing your absolute best. They only wish to know if you have learned to fly yet."

It was Drakes turn to look away.

"What is the matter Drake? Have you learned how to fly?"

Drake looked at Leslie and just smiled.

By the end of the day Drake and Leslie had toured the entire school. Drake had made sure to introduce her to the entire faculty and his friends. The only friend he had not been able to introduce her to had been Xavier. For some reason he had been missing all day. As the day came to its end it was time for Leslie to leave.

"I must thank you Drake for the wonderful time today. But I must ask who has been following us all day?"

Drake lifted an eyebrow at his sister. Than it dawned on him. Looking up he spotted Xavier standing on the ball of one of the entry way flag poles. Xavier landed in front of Drake and Leslie with hardly a sound.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me Drake."

He than turned to Leslie and dropped to a knee.

"Greetings honored daughter."

Leslie curtsied deeply. "You must be Xavier; it is an honor to meet you honored shinobi."

There was very little time for talk. Leslies visit had come to an end and it was time to go. Leslie gave Drake a huge hug as she was saying her good byes.

"You continue to do good Drake, we are all very proud of you."

She than turned to Xavier.

"You take good care of Drake."

"Of course."

Xavier and Drake started waving as Leslie walked away. When Drake was sure she was far enough away that she couldn't hear he leaned over to Xavier.

"Thank you for not grabbing her ass."

Xavier leaned in as well.

"You must think I'm braver than I really am. Grab a full dragon's ass; are you out of your mind?"

Drake was taken aback.

"How did you know she was a full dragon?"

Xavier kept waving.

"My friend was, and hopefully still is, a very talented illusionist. That and illusions don't work on these eyes."

Drake just nodded his head wondering why they were still waving.

"So you father must have been something amazing for a dragon to have a child with him."

"She isn't my real mother. I never knew my mother or father. Mother has raised me since birth. She is my mother, I am her son. But to answer the question yes my parents were amazing. According to Mother, Gregory and Leslie they were Odin's gift to the world."

Xavier just nodded his head.

"Why are we still waving?"

"I was still waving because you were "X". So don't ask me."

They both stopped waving, but continued to look in the direction that Leslie went.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell "Z" that my family is really dragons."

"Fair enough, I won't tell "Z" a thing."

"What won't you tell me Xavier?"

Both Drake and Xavier turned around and there were the Dinchts.

"Nothing now, you already know that your parents are going to be on the board tomorrow." Xavier said quickly.

"Z" just looked at her parents.

"You are?"

Zell and Sally looked at each other.

"Yeah we are, but how did you know "X"?"

Xavier just walked up to Zell and patted him on the shoulder.

"Some times it just doesn't pay to know."

**LATTER THAT NIGHT**

The rest of the day had gone with out a hitch. At dinner they had received there appointments for there interviews. To no ones surprise they were keeping the teams together for the interviews. "Z" would go first, Drake second, Xavier last. They had spent there night talking about the upcoming day and what they intended to do. "Z" was the only one with plans, Drake and Xavier would wing it as always.

All too soon the order came for every one to go to there rooms for the night. "Z" said her good nights and trotted off. Xavier and Drake decided they had best get to sleep as well.

As he lie in bed Drake replayed his entire day in his head.

"_What is the matter Drake? Have you learned how to fly?"_

_Drake looked at Leslie and just smiled._

"_What is it Drake."_

_Drake grabbed his sister by the shoulders and looked her right in the face._

"_I have in deed learned how to fly, and I am soaring higher than I ever thought possible."_

_Leslie embraced her brother._

"_I am very happy for you Drake. Of all the dragons to ever touch the sky, only you were ever truly born to fly."_

_**FIN**_

_AN: THIS! THIS IS WHAT A 5 MONTH PAIN IN THE ASS LOOKS LIKE! THIS IS WHAT FIVE MONTHS OF TORTURE WILL DO TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Just playing, I had as much fun writing this as I did playing the game. Now finally Drake has a proper back story, and hey I'll let you in on a secret. Drake, Ava and Dominic Rei, Dami'tu, and Shyri were not originally created by Xiedie. That was all me. The story teller and the players had nothing to do with it. It was all me, yay me. So far the players love it though. So it wasn't as much of a mind job as I hoped it would be. But oh well. _

_I don't know if I will do any other back stories like this. As it stands I have one planned for Ashlin, and Xavier (fuckn-duh). But nothing is in stone. However, ch11. Is in the works so keep an eye out for that. Ch11. Drakes and his Kicked Ass is coming sooner than you think. Don't forget to read the revised ch10 on Fantasy is owned by Square – Enix_

_Final Fantasy X-treme is owned by Chris and Paul_

_Drake is owned and played by Even "BIG" Owens_

_Walking in the sky is owned by Dj. Encore_


End file.
